She's so lovely
by amcan14
Summary: "It's not funny," I say through clenched teeth. "I-It is a bit funny, Ruffnut." I hear the voice of Fishlegs beside me. "No it's not!" Why the hell is everything so complicated. It's just a crush.


**So I got this idea from listening to the song, "She's so lovely" by Scouting for girls and over thinking things. I don't mind the result. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Do you know what's annoying? Sniggering. Sniggering is perhaps one of the most annoying things in the history of ever! And I should know about annoying, I am a Thorston.<p>

I stick with glaring at the two snorting culprits across from me.

"It's not funny," I say through clenched teeth. I don't dare move my head to look at the other person sitting with us, but I can tell he's smirking or whatever.

"I-It is a bit funny, Ruffnut." I hear the voice of Fishlegs beside me.

"No it's not!" I yell at him, finally breaking my stare away from my brother and his associate. The hum of chatter from the rest of the hall still continues around us, proving I wasn't loud enough to cause a scene. Pity.

"Yea- Yeah it is, Ruff," I hear Snotlout say, trying to catch his breath from laughing. I turn back to him and give a low growl, slamming my clenching fists on the table. He ignores me, however and continues. "I-I mean, what is this. The third time this week it's happened?"

"And it's only Thursday!" I hear my brother howl in agreement and the laughing kicks up yet again. I hear myself give an angry sigh and put my head in my hands. I wouldn't mind this so much if my so called idiot friends didn't constantly pick fun at it.

"Hey, guys." I hear a feminine voice say, overly cheery for this early in the morning. Oh who am I kidding, it's midday!

I look up to see Astrid and Hiccup taking a seat. I also see my only girl friend eyeing my hand. I look as well to see I crumpled the piece of paper still in my hand. I had forgotten I was still holding it. Without even thinking I gasp and try flattening again on the table. Earning myself yet another round of hysterics; I would slap them with a chair if I had one.

"Another letter, huh?" I hear the once former pipsqueak known as Hiccup question. Sometimes I wish he didn't turn out so great. Then he wouldn't believe he can talk to me when I'm mad.

"Yeah! So! What's it to ya!" He visibly flinches, like my words are filled venom. It gives me a small flicker of satisfaction, but not enough to drown out my annoyance; unfortunately. I feel the paper move against my skin as it's tugged out from under my hand. I see Astrid holding it, looking quizzically.

"This writing is terrible!" She states to the table. Fishlegs looks over her shoulder and nods in agreement.

"Yeah. Sure you didn't write it, Snotlout?"

"N-No!" He shouts, sounding flustered. "If I wanted to ask Ruff out, I'd just tell her. My Charm doesn't work on paper!"

"Or anywhere," I hear Hiccup say with a smirk in his voice. "So… what does it actually say!"

I stand, up like a shot. OK, I've really had enough. It's bad enough they know about these things, but reading my personal, private stuff is going too far for Ruffnut Thorston. I snatch up the letter with a cry of annoyance from Astrid and make my way to the door.

I keep walking to who knows where; glad to be out in the fresh air; away from my no-good, nosy friends. I ignore anyone who tries to talk or look at me, focusing solely on my own footfalls and the small salty breeze that comes with living on an island.

I find the place I've wound up is at the docks. _What luck_. I plonk myself down with a muffled thud, letting one leg dangle off to the murky water below it. I ring the paper in my hands as I think, vaguely hearing the softer hum of work than what was in the hall.

I think back to the letter. I know I shouldn't care what the others think. I mean, what's so bad about having a secret admirer. As far as they know, it's just some guy who likes me that they haven't figured out who it is. But I know better. And that's what's making me mad about it.

I look down at the letter again. Astrid's right, the penmanship is bad, but pretty good considering the circumstance of it.

_To Ruffnut_

_I know you didn't come the last time I asked you to come see my dragon fly but I guessed you were busy so I thought I would ask you again. I'm going to be at the training ring this afternoon so you can come and watch and stuff._

_Love Dustin_

I gave a smirk as I read over it again. I must admit, I kinda admire the kid, he's determined. I give another sigh. Although the letters only started about a week ago, this whole thing has been going on for ages now. Staring at me from afar, hanging around the same places I am, "Accidentally" bumping into me and now these damn letters!

I might have even given it a shot with the guy if wasn't eight! Eight, dammit, eight! And the others wonder why I find it embarrassing when they talk about it. I'm eighteen for Thor's sake!

With a huff in anger I stare out to the water, fuming.

"This is stupid," I hear myself mumble to no one. "I should just tell the others; that would at least stop the jokes!" _And start new ones. _I hear the voice in my head reply back to me.

Stupid brain, always having to be right; stupid friends, making fun of me; stupid kid, having to do this to me: stupid-

"Ruffnut!" I hear a high pitched call from behind. Although I can't see it, I know my face has paled.

"Hey, Ruffnut." I hear the kid panting next to me; most likely have run all the way down to me. I don't dare look at him.

"Hey, kid," I answer back in my best monotone.

"Hey!" He replies back over-enthusiastically. There's a moment of awkward silence. Well, awkward to me… Kids are oblivious to that stuff.

"So you look pretty today! Did you get my letter!"

As soon as he compliments me I feel the smallest bit of warmth on my cheeks. Damn kid, giving me compliments.

"Yeah, Dustin," I say with a sigh. "I did." I finally turn to look at him and his face lights up. It makes me want to smile that I made this kid so happy, but I hold it back. Damn kid, making me wanna smile.

"So are ya gonna come watch me this afternoon! I've been practicin' heaps!" The gleam in his eyes looks so innocent. All he wants to do is show off in front of a girl he likes, but I know I can't, if other people knew it would be really bad for me. So now I have to go and break his happiness. Again.

"Nah, not today, kid." I see his face fall. The gap in his front teeth slowly retreating behind his lips as his smile fades. Yet another moment of silence follows. He sits down beside me and we both end up staring out to the ocean.

"So," I begin again, not being able to stand the quiet any longer. "You like me, huh?"

I turn to look at him as he does to me. He nods quickly, gaining some of his attitude from earlier back.

I simply ask back: "Why?"

"Because," he starts, "You're nice, and pretty, and nice. Lots of People like you, don't they?"

A sense of surprise washes over me, as I'm sure it does to my face. No one has ever really liked me before. I give a small smile back to him, which he happily returns. I briefly acknowledge how white his teeth look against his dirt covered face. I brush the thought aside as I start what I want to say.

"You know, I guess I can come and watch you today. But just for today. Got it?" Now his behaviour is back in full swing. He practically flies from where he was sitting.

"Yeah! Really? You'll come?" I give him a nod and a smile. He jumps to me in a hug before he runs off, with what seems to be a spring in his step. My smile fades the further he gets until I'm no longer smiling at all. I give a loud sigh again.

Damn kid, being too young; damn me, being too old…

Doesn't really matter though. I'm just a crush.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you found this cute. Please review if you'll be so inclined.<strong>


End file.
